Das Holo-Syndrom
Durch eine Attacke wird die USS Voyager schwer beschädigt und der Doktor wagt sich zum ersten Mal aus seiner Krankenstation heraus. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Niemand ist da! Der Doktor wird aktiviert und sagt seinen Starttext auf, aber es befindet sich niemand auf der Krankenstation. Er befragt den Computer, warum er aktiviert wurde. Dieser antwortet ihm, dass die Autoinitiierung aufgrund des Roten Alarms ausgelöst wurde. Der Doktor erkennt, dass es einen Notfall gibt und versucht Kontakt mit Captain Kathryn Janeway aufzunehmen. Nachdem er einen Kanal zur Brücke geöffnet hat, ist Captain Janeway jedoch nicht erreichbar. Der Computer teilt ihm mit, dass sich Captain Janeway nicht an Bord des Schiffes befindet. Als er nochmals den Computer befragt, erfährt er, dass sich keine Besatzungsmitglieder an Bord befinden. Der Doktor erkennt, dass das Schiff verlassen ist, was der Computer ihm nochmals bestätigt. Akt I: Allein zu Hause thumb|leftthumb|Die letzte Botschaft Auf die Frage, was denn eigentlich genau passiert sei, kann der Computer – außer, dass sich auf dem Schiff niemand mehr befinde – keine befriedigende Antwort geben. Er kann die Frage, ob die Crew tot sei oder Landurlaub habe, nicht beantworten. Daher verlangt der Doktor einen Zustandsbericht des Schiffes, den der Computer prompt liefert. Der Warpkern wurde abgeschaltet und das Schiff verfügt lediglich über Notenergie. Außerdem gibt es einen Hüllenbruch auf den Decks 6, 7 und 12. Außerdem funktionieren die Deflektorschilde nicht, die Waffen, Kommunikationssysteme, Abwasser- und die Müllaufbereitungsanlage sind abgeschaltet. Der Doktor unterbricht den Bericht des Computers an dieser Stelle und fragt nach der Ursache der Systemausfälle. Da der Computer diese Frage nicht beantworten kann, transferiert er die Brückensysteme auf die Krankenstation und lässt den letzten Logbucheintrag abspielen. Auf dem Schirm erscheint Captain Janeway, die einen letzten Eintrag macht. Das Schiff wurde evakuiert, alle Rettungskapseln wurden gestartet. Der Doktor lässt den Computer daraufhin nach Lebensformen scannen. Es befinden sich jedoch keine humanoiden Lebensformen mehr an Bord. Der Schiffsarzt bemerkt sarkastisch, dass er sich freut, dass sich jeder von ihm verabschiedet hat. Der Doktor überspielt anschließend das Logbuch und fügt einen letzten Eintrag hinzu. thumb|Auf der zerstörten Brücke Es kommt ein pochendes Geräusch vom Eingang der Krankenstation herüber. Scheinbar versucht jemand, die Tür aufzubrechen. Der Doktor greift sich ein Hypospray, bereit, sich gegen den Eindringling zur Wehr zu setzen. Als sich die Tür öffnet, stellt sich aber heraus, dass es sich um B'Elanna Torres handelt. Zunächst bedroht sie den Arzt mit einem Phaser und erkundigt sich nach seinen Absichten. Er entschuldigt sich, da laut Computer alle fort sind, erwartete er kein Besatzungsmitglied. Sie behauptet, das Schiff sei von Kazon angegriffen worden und dadurch seien die internen Sensoren beschädigt worden. Nur sie und der Captain seien noch an Bord. Torres berichtet, dass zwei Kriegsschiffe der Predatorklasse sie überraschten. Eine Salve Plasmatorpedos traf sie und löste einen Kernbruch aus. Daher mussten sie das Schiff verlassen. Nur der Captain und Torres blieben zurück und versuchten den Kernbruch zu verhindern, was ihnen letztlich auch gelang. Auf die Nachfrage des Doktors, warum die Crew nicht wieder zurückkehrte, erzählt Torres, dass die Crew dies nicht konnte, da die Kazon alle Fluchtkapseln per Traktorstrahl an Bord holten und auf Warp gingen, ehe sie etwas unternehmen konnten. Der Doktor erkennt, dass beide medizinischen Tricorder bei Torres keine Lebenszeichen erkennen. Janeway befindet sich laut Torres auf der Brücke und ist schwer verletzt. Torres erzählt ihm weiter, dass sie durch 31 Jeffriesröhren auf fünf Decks kriechen musste, um hierher zu gelangen. Da die Turbolifte ausgefallen seien, solle er auf die Brücke gehen, was den Doktor verwirrt, da sein Projektionssystem nur auf der Krankenstation und auf dem Holodeck funktionieren würde. Daraufhin erklärt ihm Torres, dass man schon seit einiger Zeit an einer Methode arbeite, ihn auch in andere Räume wie die Brücke oder den Maschinenraum zu projizieren. In den vergangenen Wochen haben sie ein holografisches Projektionssystem in kritischen Bereichen des Schiffes eingerichtet, um dem Doktor dort Zugang zu ermöglichen. Das System wurde noch nie getestet. Er wurde darüber nur deshalb noch nicht informiert, da er sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen sollte. Der Doktor bittet darum, dass er bei einem ähnlichen Projekt in Zukunft informiert werden möchte. Die neuen Projektoren befinden sich laut Torres auf der Brücke, im Frachtraum, im Kasino sowie auf den Decks eins bis fünf. Das Problem ist die Verbindung dieser Projektoren mit dem Bilderzeugungssystem der Krankenstation. Diese erfordere viel Energie und Speicherkapazität. Daher weiß Torres nicht, ob die Reserveenergie für den Betrieb seines Programmes ausreicht. Um dieses Problem zu lösen verringert sie auf Vorschlag des Doktors die Lebenserhaltung auf den unteren Decks und schließt die Holoprojektoren an. Nachdem sie diese Arbeiten abgeschlossen hat, fragt sie den Doktor nochmals, ob er bereit für seine Mission sei. Das MHN erkundigt sich, ob hinter der taktischen Konsole immer noch ein Koffer für den medizinischen Notfall stehe, was Torres bejaht. Nachdem er dies erfährt, erklärt er sich für die Mission bereit. Torres weist ihn darauf hin, dass er Kontakt zu Energieemissionen vermeiden soll, da sie andernfalls Stunden brauchen, um sein Programm nach einem Zusammenbruch des Eindämmungsfeldes zu rekalibrieren. Unterdessen wird sie versuchen im Maschinenraum die Systeme wieder in Gang zu setzen. Anschließend transferiert sie das MHN-Programm auf die Brücke, wo der Doktor meint, dass diese größer sei, als er dachte. Akt II: Mensch oder Hologramm? Als der Doktor auf der Brücke eintrifft, findet er dort eine verwundete Janeway vor, die von seinen Tricordern nicht gescannt wird. Er gibt ihr ein Hypospray und hebt sie hoch, sodass sie sich an einen Stahlträger lehnen kann. Er beruhigt sie und Janeway stellt fest, dass die neuen Holoprojektoren offenbar funktionieren. Er befragt sie nach ihren Beschwerden, die der Captain mit Schwindel, Übelkeit und höllischen Kopfschmerzen angibt. Der Doktor teilt ihr mit, dass die Tricorder nicht funktionieren und sie wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung habe. Er will sie sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen, worauf Janeway bemerkt, dass sie noch weiß, dass sie die Rettungskapseln gestartet hat. Anschließend versuchte sie mit Torres den Kernbruch zu verhindern. Der Doktor informiert sie, dass die Kazon die Crew gefangen genommen haben. Torres gelingt es eine Kommunikationsverbindung zu Janeway herzustellen. Jedoch hat sie auch eine schlechte Nachricht: Die Dilithiummatrix muss neu kristallisieren. Janeway befiehlt ihr, diese Arbeiten durchzuführen. Inzwischen will Janeway ein Energierelais reparieren. Der Doktor soll ihr dabei helfen einen Energiebypass zu legen. Dabei wird sie jedoch durch einen Notruf von Neelix unterbrochen. Dieser ist im Kasino, wird jedoch unterbrochen, ehe er die genaue Art des Zwischenfalls schildern kann. Anscheinend hatte Torres die interne Kommunikation wieder repariert. Janeway beschließt, den Doktor ins Kasino zu schicken, da sie ohne Turbolifts eine halbe Stunde für den Weg ins Kasino brauchen würde. thumb|Neelix verteidigt sich In der Messe findet der Doktor ein Chaos vor. Auf der einen Seite einen bewaffneten Kazon, der sich hinter einigen umgefallenen Stühlen und Tischen versteckt, auf der anderen Seite einen wütenden Neelix, der seinen Feind mit Töpfen und Nahrungsmitteln bewirft. Dabei verhöhnt dieser den Kazon mit diversen Schimpfwörtern. Der Doktor schleicht inzwischen auf Knien um die umgeworfenen Möbel herum und nähert sich langsam dem Kazon. Der Doktor ermöglicht es schließlich Neelix, den Kazon zu überwältigen, indem er sich auf diesen stürzt. Dies ermöglicht Neelix, den Angreifer mit einer Pfanne niederzuschlagen. Dadurch wird diese jedoch verbeult und Neelix beklagt sich über den Schaden an seiner besten Sauté-Pfanne. Neelix gerät in Panik und fragt, ob er sterben muss. Der Doktor betrachtet die Wunde und riecht daran, ehe er Neelix mitteilt, dass dieser nur sterben müsse, wenn er allergisch gegen Tomaten sei. In Wirklichkeit besteht der Fleck nämlich aus Tomatensoße. Daraufhin beklagt sich Neelix, dass nondoranische Tomatenpaste hässliche Flecken auf der Kleidung hinterlässt. Anschließend fragt er, was er hier macht. Der Doktor meint, dass er Neelix dasselbe fragen wollte. Dieser berichtet, dass er und Kes auf dem Weg zu einer Rettungskapsel waren, als dieser Kazon aus einer Zugangsluke gekrochen kam. Er hat ihn solange beschäftigt, bis Kes entkommen konnte. Anschließend lockte er ihn ins Kasino. Neelix weist den Doktor darauf hin, dass er blutet und nicht in Panik geraten soll. Das MHN meint, dass er nicht programmiert ist zu bluten und daher sein Programm überprüft werden muss. Der Doktor informiert umgehend Janeway darüber. Ehe sie den Doktor auf die Krankenstation transferiert, befiehlt sie Neelix den Kazon zu bewachen, bis sie selbst im Kasino eintrifft. thumb|Der Doktor bekommt Kopfschmerzen Als der Doktor überrascht feststellt, dass er blutet, lässt er sich zurück auf die Krankenstation transferieren. Er ist entsetzt, als er feststellen muss, dass er Schmerz empfinden kann, und lässt vom Computer einen Systemcheck vornehmen. Dieser behauptet, dass es kein medizinisch-holographisches Notfallprogramm im Speicher gäbe. Der Doktor ist verwirrt, da das Programm gerade läuft. Auf der Krankenstation gebe es keine Holoemitter und kein laufendes Holoprogramm. Der leitende medizinische Offizier der Voyager sei Dr. Lewis Zimmerman. Der Doktor erkennt, dass dies der Ingenieur war, der sein Programm geschaffen hat. Allerdings befindet dieser sich nicht auf der Voyager sondern im Holoprogrammierzentrum auf der Jupiter-Station. Jedoch stimmt die Sternzeit seiner Aktivierung mit der Versetzung Zimmermans auf die Voyager überein. thumb|Das Barclay HologrammAuf die Frage, was für Programme sich denn im Speicher befänden, gibt der Computer eine [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager|Liste der Crew der Voyager]] aus. Auf die Frage, wer der Doktor sei, antwortet der Computer, dies sei Dr. Lewis Zimmerman. In diesem Augenblick wird der Doktor bei seinen Recherchen von Captain Janeway, Torres und Kim unterbrochen, die mit ihrem Kazon-Gefangenen auf die Krankenstation kommen. Janeway befiehlt ihm einen ANA-Scan durchzuführen, während sie ihn verhören. Der Doktor scannt alle mit dem Tricorder, doch dieser stellt keinerlei Lebenszeichen fest. Laut dem Computer ist er ein atmendes und blutendes Leben. Laut dem Computer ist er ein real existierender Mensch und sein Programm existiert nicht. Janeway befiehlt das Programm zu deaktivieren, um es neu zu starten. Sie ist schockiert und befiehlt dem Computer, alle laufenden holografischen Programme im ganzen Schiff zu beenden, woraufhin alle Personen im Raum außer dem Doktor plötzlich verschwinden. Akt III: Auswege Der Doktor erkundigt sich beim Computer, was geschehen sei. Dieser meldet, dass alle holografischen Projektionen beendet wurden. Der Doktor lässt daraufhin den Computer die Offiziere lokalisieren, worauf dieser antwortet, dass das Programm von Janeway in Speicherblock 47 Alpha abgespeichert ist. Der Doktor sieht sich daraufhin die Liste der Dateien in diesem Speicherblock an und stellt fest, dass es sich um die Crewliste der Voyager ''handelt. Der Computer teilt ihm mit, dass die Crew nur eine Ansammlung holografischer Programme ist. Dann erscheint Reginald Barclay, der ihm erklärt, er sei sein Assistent und der Doktor ein realer Mensch, der in einer holographischen Simulation der ''Voyager an Bord der Jupiter-Station sei und nun anscheinend das Gedächtnis verloren habe und an HTDS leide. Als Barclay seine Frau erwähnt, ist der Doktor verwirrt. Barclay erklärt, dass das Programm vom Doktor entwickelt wurde, um die langfristigen Auswirkungen des Zusammenlebens einer Sternenflotten- und einer Maquiscrew auf einem gestrandeten Schiff zu untersuchen. Die Ursache für die Störung sei eine kinoplasmische Strahlungswelle gewesen. Dadurch sei das Speichersystem gestört worden. Barclay befinde sich außerhalb des Holodecks und sie hätten sechs Stunden damit verbracht, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Der Doktor besteht darauf, dass er auf der Voyager viel erlebt hat und fragt, woher er wissen soll, ob Barclay ein fremdes Wesen sei. Barclay schlägt daraufhin den Doktor, um zu beweisen, dass er kein Programm ist. Er schlägt ihn, worauf der Doktor zurückschlägt und erstaunt feststellt, dass der Schlag nicht durch ihn durchging. Barclay verschwindet kurz aus dem Programm um das Problem zu klären. thumb|Der Doktor zerstört das holografische Bilderzeugungssystem Als Barclay zurückkehrt, hat er beunruhigende Nachrichten. Sie können ihn nicht herausbeamen und durch die Fehlfunktion drohe ihm der Tod. Die einzige Möglichkeit, um aus dieser angeblichen Simulation auszubrechen, wäre, die holographische Voyager zu zerstören. Er kann das Programm auch sofort beenden, indem er das Schiff zerstört. Barclay versucht ihn mit dem Argument zu überzeugen, dass dieses Schiff nicht real ist und er sonst sterben wird. Der Doktor kann dies nicht akzeptieren. Barclay versucht ihn daraufhin zu überzeugen. Der Doktor meint, dass er nicht weiß, wie er es tun soll, er nicht überzeugt ist und außerdem nicht weiß, ob Barclay ein fremdes Wesen ist, dass ihn dazu bringen will das Schiff zu zerstören. Der Doktor will diese Optionen nicht akzeptieren und fragt, wieso er das Schiff nicht selbst zerstört. Barclay meint, dass das Programm so codiert ist, dass es nur auf die Befehle von Zimmerman reagiere. Barclay gibt ihm auch einen Tricorder, womit er feststellt, dass in 15 Metern eine Wand des Holodecks angezeigt wird und Barclay eine holografische Simulation sei, die ihren Ursprung jenseits der Wand habe. Da der Doktor dies nicht akzeptieren will, versetzt ihn Barclay zurück an den Tag, als er zum ersten Mal aktiviert wurde. Dort reicht ihm Kim erneut den falschen Tricorder, ehe er auf die Weisung des Doktors den richtigen holt. Paris herrscht ihn an, dass er die Verletzten behandeln soll. Kim versucht unterdessen das Programm des Doktors zu modifizieren. Der Doktor erkennt inzwischen, dass es seine erste Erinnerung ist und fragt, ob er Paris als Widerling programmiert hat. Barclay entgegnet, dass Barclay selbst Paris nach dem Vorbild seines Cousins Frank geschaffen hat. Nachdem der Doktor die Hologramme Tom Paris und Harry Kim gelöscht hat, ist er Barclay gegenüber schon aufgeschlossener, und Barclay sagt ihm, er müsse nun den Warpkern zerstören, um die Simulation zu beenden. Der Doktor will aber zuerst sicher wissen, dass er eine reale Person ist. Dazu will er den holografischen Speicherkern zerstören, da dann alle Hologramme deaktiviert werden und er als realie Personen verbleiben müsste. Da der Holospeicherkern sich im Maschinenraum befindet, gehen sie dorthin. Außerhalb der Krankenstation ist der Doktor verwundert, dass er noch vorhanden ist, da die holografischen Fernprojektoren deaktiviert wurden. Barclay versichert ihm, dass er ein realer Mensch sei und die beiden gehen weiter. Im Maschinenraum aktiviert Janeway inzwischen die magnetischen Begrenzer. Anschließend trifft sie auf den Doktor. Er soll drei verletzte Crewmitglieder behandeln. Janeway befiehlt ihm die Verletzten zu versorgen. Der Doktor will sie stattdessen deaktivieren, was jedoch nicht funktioniert. Barclay erklärt dies damit, dass die holografischen Protokolle beginnen einzufrieren. Daraufhin befiehlt Janeway Parsons und Jenkins den Doktor und Barclay festzunehmen und in den Arrest zu bringen. Auf Janeways Nachfrage, erklärt der Doktor, dass die Phalanx von einem fremden Wesen namens Fürsorger kontrolliert wird. Janeway befiehlt ihn in die Arrestzelle zu bringen. Der Doktor ignoriert dies jedoch und kündigt an, dass in Kürze die gesamte Crew auf die Phalanx gebeamt werden wird. Nachdem dies geschehen ist, drängt Barclay den Doktor dazu das Schiff zu zerstören um das Programm zu beenden. Der Doktor will jedoch zunächst sichergehen, was er ist. Er zerstört daher das zentrale holografische Projektionssystem der Voyager, um absolut sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich eine reale Person ist. Nachdem er mit einem Phaser auf das Projektionssystem geschossen hat, verschwindet er nicht und erfährt vom Computer, dass das holografische Abbildungssystem zerstört wurde. Er ist jedoch verwirrt, warum die Schifssimulation noch existiert. Barclay meint, dass er sich klar machen muss, dass er das Projektionssystem eines Hologramms zerstört hat und das Schiff selbst zerstören muss, um das Programm zu beenden. Der Doktor ist überzeugt und Barclay drängt ihn das Schiff zu zerstören, bevor es zu spät ist. Als er danach noch einen Schmerzanfall erleidet, lässt er sich von Barclay überreden, den Warpkern zu zerstören. Barclay erklärt ihm, dass ein Dauerfeuer des Phasers notwendig ist, um die äußeren Duraniumschilde zu durchschlagen. Der Doktor stellt daher seinen Phaser auf Maximum und zielt auf die magnetischen Begrenzer. Als der Doktor den Warpkern mit seinem Phaser zerstören will, erscheint plötzlich Chakotay und erklärt dem Doktor, dass er in einer Feedback-Schleife auf dem Holodeck der Voyager gefangen sei, welche langsam seine Speicherbänke zerstören. Akt IV: Freund oder Feind? thumb|Der Doktor bricht zusammen Während Barclay beteuert, dass der Doktor ein echter Mensch sei, erklärt Chakotay, dass er ein Hologramm ist und verschwinden wird. Chakotay erklärt, dass er sich auf dem Holodeck der Voyager befindet und er sich in einem Traum befindet. Eine kinoplasmische Energiewelle auf dem Holodeck erzeugte eine Feedbackschleife, die sein Programm verwirrt hat. Er soll nichts tun, weil sie bereits an einer Lösung des Problems arbeiten. Barclay drängt ihn jedoch den Warpkern zu zerstören. Der Doktor fragt, was Chakotay hier macht, wenn die ganze Crew auf die Phalanx gebeamt wurde und erst in drei Tagen zurückkehren wird. Chakotay erklärt, dass er sich außerhalb des Holodecks befindet und hineinprojiziert wurde. Barclay fragt, ob er sich erinnern kann, dieses Holoprogramm gestartet zu haben, was der Doktor verneint. Chakotay begründet dies mit der Fehlfunktion, die das Programm des Doktors erleide. Barclay widerspricht, da der Doktor keine Speicherschaltkreise, sondern ein Gehirn habe. Chakotay erwidert, dass er bei der Beendigung des Programms gelöscht werden wird und sie die verlorenen Daten nicht ersetzen können. Dadurch würde das MHN unwiderruflich gelöscht werden. Barclay meint, dass nur reale Personen Schmerz fühlen können, als der Doktor zusammensinkt. Chakotay entgegnet, dass dies nur die Visualisierung der Schäden seines Programms sei. Er solle noch einige Zeit standhalten. Kes erscheint nun als Zimmermans Frau. Barclay erklärt, dass sie seine Frau sei und Kes bittet ihn auf Reg zu hören. Chakotay beteuert, dass er sich dann selbst zerstört. Seine Frau erwidert, dass er ein realer Mann und ihr Ehemann sei. Barclay fragt, wie er sich am liebsten sieht, entweder als realer Mensch mit Familie, oder als Hologramm auf einem Raumschiff, dass sich in den Weiten des Weltraums verirrt hat. Chakotay sagt darauf, dass nicht wichtig sei, wo man ist, sondern wer man ist. Der Doktor sei ihr Freund und sie wollten ihn zurückhaben. Kes bezeichnet daraufhin den Phaser als Zimmermans einzige Chance sich zu retten und küsst ihn. Auch beteuert sie ihre Liebe zu Lewis Zimmerman. Der Doktor sagt Kes daraufhin, dass sie wunderschön ist und fügt hinzu "Ich wollte Ihnen schon immer sagen, dass...". Diese bedankt sich für das Kompliment und der Doktor erkennt, dass er sich wieder auf der Krankenstation befindet. Verwirrt fragt er die ebenfalls anwesenden Kim und Chakotay, was passiert sei. Kim erklärt, dass sie auf eine Subraumanomalie stießen und eine kinoplastische Strahlungswelle ihre Computer beeinträchtigte und auch sein Programm betroffen war. Sie brauchten sechs Stunden, um sein Programm wiederherzustellen. thumb|Kes ist verzweifelt Kim erläutert ihm außerdem, dass Barclay einer der Ingenieure war, die seine zwischenmenschlichen Fähigkeiten testeten. Der Doktor meint, dass dies ein interessanter Bericht werden müsste. Chakotay ruft unterdessen alle Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke. Doch nachdem alle außer Kes gegangen sind, entsteht ein Dialog, in dem der Doktor Kes weiß machen will, dass er sie nur auf eine platonische Art schön finde. Daraufhin macht sich Kes Sorgen um ihre Ehe mit dem Doktor. Der Doktor hält dies für einen Scherz, doch für Kes ist dies kein Scherz und sie umarmt Lewis. Ihm wird klar, dass es noch nicht vorüber ist. Die Situation eskaliert, Barclay kommt zurück und versucht von neuem, ihn zu überreden den Warpkern zu zerstören. Kes drängt ihn, Barclay zu helfen. Als der Doktor versucht die Krankenstation zu verlassen, versperrt ihm einen Kazon den Weg und der Doktor sieht sich wieder zu dem Zeitpunkt seiner Aktivierung zurückversetzt. Auf einmal sieht sich der Doktor als verwundeter Patient auf einem Biobett, der ihn mit der Stimme des Captains anredet: "Doktor!" Dann findet er sich auf dem deaktivierten Holodeck neben Captain Janeway wieder, welche ihn besorgt fragt, ob er wisse, wo er sei und wer sie ist. Er antwortet, dass er auf dem Holodeck der Voyager sei. Auf die Frage, ob er auch wisse, wer er sei, erwidert er, er sei das MHN-Programm der Voyager. Janeway bestätigt seine Antworten. Janeway erklärt, dass alles, was er gesehen habe, sich nur innerhalb des Holodecks abgespielt habe. Chakotay erläutert, dass sie auf eine Subraumwelle trafen, die eine Strahlungswelle im Computersystem auslöste. Um sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich vorbei ist, fragt er die verblüffte Janeway, ob Kes auch nicht seine Frau sei. Anschließend wird er auf die Krankenstation transferiert. Dort berichtet er der realen Kes von seinem Traum. Die Ocampa bittet ihn, diese Geschichte Neelix nicht zu erzählen, da dieser sonst eifersüchtig wird. Der Doktor ist überrascht, da sein Programm, statt die Bedrohung aufzuspüren, er eine lebensbedrohliche Täuschung durchlebte. Er fragt, wieso sein Programm das esoterische Dilemma von Person und Projektion hervorbringt. Kes meint, dass sie sich auch manchmal nach dem Sinn des Lebens und den Grund ihrer Existenz fragt. Sie meint, dass jeder darüber nachdenkt. Der Doktor erwidert, dass er genau weiß, wer er ist: Das Medizinisch-Holografische Notfallprogramm der Voyager. Kes fragt, ob er sich dessen völlig sicher sei, ehe sie die Krankenstation verlässt. Augenblicke später geht der Doktor zur Tür und hält seinen Arm hinaus. Zufrieden stellt er fest, dass die Projektion außerhalb der Tür nicht möglich ist und geht an seine Arbeit zurück. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines , und wurden ursprünglich für die erste Staffel von Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager geschrieben und gedreht. Das Holo-Syndrom sollte eigentlich als siebzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel zwischen und Elogium ausgestrahlt werden. UPN entschied sich allerdings dazu, diese Folgen erst als Teil der zweiten Staffel auszustrahlen, man rechnete sich einen Vorteil aus, indem man die neue Staffel bereits einen Monat früher auf den Sender bringen konnte als andere Serien. Aus diesem Grund folgen die in diesen Episoden angegebenen Sternzeiten auch dem Muster 48XXX.X, nur während der ersten Staffel im Jahr 2371 beginnen die Sternzeiten mit diesen beiden Ziffern. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages)}} Nachwirkung . Zum Dank gab Frakes Dwight Schultz und Robert Picardo jeweils einen Gastauftritt im Film. Auch Ethan Phillips erhielt eine kleine Rolle im Film.}} Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten wird der Doktor jedoch vom Admiral im Alphaquadranten aktiviert, als dieser Janeway das Schiff zeigt. Dazu passt auch die Aussage des Doktors in , dass er erstmals bei Sternzeit 48308, also vor dem Stranden im Deltaquadranten, aktiviert wurde. Hingegen behauptet er in , dass er erstmals bei Sternzeit 48315, also eine Woche später, zum Zeitpunkt von , aktiviert wurde.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Projections (episode) es:Projections fr:Projections (épisode) nl:Projections Kategorie:Episode (VOY)